Maybe This Christmas
by Amalasuintha
Summary: Heavily inspired by/based on Maybe This Christmas by Shane Dawson. Summary: When she sees that Sidney is suffering because of her, she asks Santa for the most important gift of all: One last night with him.


**A/N: I flipped out when I had this idea. No, really, I flipped out. I REALLY love stories about Sidney and his wife.**

**This is very much so inspired by/based off of "Maybe This Christmas" by Shane Dawson. If you haven't seen it you should; it's pretty good, and you'll be able to see what scenes/comments I incorporated into this fic. If you have seen it, then have fun picking out what was pulled from the music video!**

* * *

It was going to be a long day.

His alarm went off ten minutes ago. He needed to get up, get dressed, and leave for work.

_Why bother?_

_Because Greg won't leave you alone if you don't get up._

_Thank you, Captain Obvious._

Sighing, Sidney climbed out of bed, slipping on his glasses before stumbling out of his bedroom. Back in bed, a red headed woman sighed and threw the comforter off of her. "It'll be a long day all right," she muttered.

Sidney went straight to the phone, reaching it just as it started to ring. When he picked up, Greg's voice echoed in his ears. _"Merry Christmas!"_

"It's the morning of the 24th, Greg. It isn't Christmas yet."

Greg didn't answer, too shocked by Sidney's comment to.

"Is that all you have to say? If so, I should get ready for work."

"_Sidney, are you okay?"_

The redhead jogged downstairs, dressed in a candy cane striped sweater and black leggings. "Is that Greg? Say hi for me."

"I'm fine; I'm just going to be late."

"_You know I know you better than to believe that. Come on, you promised you'd tell me if you were having another one of your days…"_

"You know what? I'm going to get ready for work. Good bye, Greg."

Before Greg could get a word in edgewise, Sidney hung up. Almost immediately, the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"_That was real funny Sid—"_

_*Click.*_

"Damn it Sidney!"

* * *

Sidney was in no better mood when he arrived at Caduceus. To show he was completely against the Christmas season, Sidney didn't wear his usually colorful Christmas tie—a gift Greg gave him almost ten years ago—but instead wore a black one. He also put on his least festive gray scarf and when anyone wished him a Merry Christmas he brushed them off.

"Man, what's his problem?" asked Tyler after Sidney ignored him and his equally confused friend, Derek.

"I don't know," Derek said, shrugging. "Maybe he just woke up on the wrong side of bed."

"No way man, he had his day off yesterday. He's _always_ in a good mood after his day off. He's not even wearing that weird tie of his."

"Now you're just over analyzing things." Rolling his eyes, Derek patted Tyler's shoulder. "I'm going to get back to work. Remember the Christmas party tonight—we actually have to be done with our rounds if we want to go."

Tyler scoffed. "Yeah, same to you!" he yelled, but instead of following Derek to where the patients were kept, he snuck off in the opposite direction.

Sidney glared at his computer screen, ready to write a fuming essay in response to the offline message Greg had left him.

_**gkasal:**__ Thanks for hanging up on me, bro. I'll see you at the Christmas party later tonight. Unless you're going to uninvite Cybil and I. BTW, we are still on for tomorrow, right?_

How stupid was Greg? Sidney logged onto his email to make sure he wasn't sent anything important; he hadn't logged on to see a passive aggressive message left by his brother.

_**skasal:**__ You know, if I don't answer your phone calls I really won't want to talk to you over here. Yes, come for the party tonight. I don't really care; I won't be attending._

_Also, don't message me on here again._

_Ever._

_Or mention Christmas._

_I'm really not in the mood this year._

_Also, I can't believe you made me put up that stupid tree. It's going to either die or set my house on fire._

_Have fun getting Type 2 Diabetes._

_**gkasal:**__ It's only diabetes!_

Sidney quickly signed out of his email, his face red with fury. Greg was far too annoying for his own good. Sometimes Sidney wondered if they were really related, but then he looked at his brother and thought, _Right, we're identical._

Resigning himself to his work, Sidney managed to work for almost ten whole minutes before the door was kicked open and confetti and glitter was thrown at him, accompanied by an all too familiar yelling, "Merry Christmas!"

"_Tyler Chase!_" Sidney yelled, frantically trying to bat away the cloud of glitter that currently engulfed him. "You have ten—no, FIVE seconds to explain the reasoning behind throwing this—this—this _stuff_ on me before I have you reprimanded!" He glared at the blonde surgeon, his eyes stinging from the glitter in them. When the glitter cloud faded, Tyler thrust a mug into Sidney's face.

"Eggnog, sir?" Tyler sipped from his own mug before smiling at Sidney, the eggnog leaving a white mustache behind.

"Get out of my office, Chase."

Tyler pushed the eggnog closer to Sidney's face. "Oh, come on! It's eggnog—you know you love the stuff."

"I said, get out. And do it soon before I make you clean up this mess."

"I'll just set it on your desk," Tyler said and did just that, smiling as Sidney glared at him. He still did nothing about the eggnog on his upper lip. "You all right, Chief? You seem a little… tense. And you're not wearing that cool tie of yours."

How many people were going to ask him that? So what if he wasn't in the Christmas spirit? It didn't really matter.

"I'm fine, now can you please just go?" Sidney's head started to pound. _Great,_ he thought bitterly, _just what I needed._

"Fiiiiineeeeee."

Tyler turned and walked to the door, but turned back around at the last second.

"Say, are you still going to the Christmas party tonight? It's going to be a lot of fun."

Tearing her eyes away from the window, the redheaded woman's head turned to Sidney, who just rubbed his temples. "I doubt it," he said, eliciting a sigh from the redhead and a frown from Tyler.

"Well, I think you'd have fun."

"He's right, you know. You would have a lot of fun if you tried."

"Hope to see you there. Bye Chief. Merry Christmas."

"Maybe next Christmas," Sidney muttered as he stood, grimacing when he saw just how much glitter was on him. The woman giggled and stepped between Sidney and the window, watching as he took off his jacket and tie. He shook both of them out and stepped through the redhead as he made his way to the couch.

The redhead turned, never moving from where she stood, her eyes staying on Sidney as he tossed his jacket and tie on the couch. He leaned against the window frame, overlooking the happenings outside. "I like the view," she commented. "I always wanted an office with that kind of view; it's beautiful."

"I know I'll regret this, but…" Sidney's head drooped, his ego deflating when he said, "I might as well go to the party tonight."

"Then let Greg know."

"…Greg can find out later."

The woman rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Typical Kasal man…"

* * *

Later that Christmas Eve, several members of the staff and a few of their visiting family members were attending the annual Christmas party held by those of Caduceus who weren't as lucky as their coworkers to get the holiday off. It was small, and all the food was supplied by the attendees; as was the music and mistletoe, which Sidney skillfully avoided getting caught underneath.

He refused to make chitchat unless deemed absolutely necessary. Basically he was turning into Victor, except even Victor sometimes acknowledged the well-wishings of others.

"Sidney! I'm glad to see you didn't barricade yourself in your office."

Sidney groaned. That voice.

_Greg._

Greg, having decked himself out in full Christmas apparel—a red sweater with reindeer on it, green pants, a Santa hat, and even green and red _shoelaces_—looked like the epitome of Christmas spirit compared to Sidney. The elder Kasal motioned for Sidney to come over to the corner of the room where some chairs were. Once seated, Greg let his smile fade.

"About earlier, are you really okay?"

"Greg, drop it. I'm entitled to have a bad day every now and then without you constantly bugging me about it." Faking a smile, Sidney gestured towards the party. "You go have fun. I don't think I'll stay for much longer."

Greg hesitated, then nodded. "If you're sure…"

"I am. Now go, and tell Cybil I say hi. I don't think I'll stay long enough to see her."

"I will." Greg squeezed his brother's knee and smiled at him one last time before disappearing into the crowd. With his brother taken care of, Sidney got up and made his way to the door. After an hour of watching the staff dance the night away and hearing people chant, "Kiss the girl!" every time two people were caught underneath the mistletoe, Sidney couldn't stomach another minute of it.

He stepped out into the hall and turned to his right, ready to make his way back to his office to get his keys. But he stopped before he even started, every muscle in his body tensing as the shock of recognition surged through him.

* * *

_The redheaded woman rested in her hospital bed, dressed and ready for Christmas. In her hands was a sealed envelope with a red kiss mark over the flap. She stood, quickly making her way across the empty space to a mailbox, the name Santa Clause embedded on the side. She put the letter inside of the mailbox before turning her eyes to the sky. "I just want this one night. Please."_

_She turned to the floating newspaper by her side, smiling grimly. There was a picture of her in the same outfit, right next to her obituary. She pushed it away from her and it dissipated into nothingness. A warm blanket was over her, a soft bed beneath her. An alarm went off and a disgruntled man cursed it. He climbed out of bed and stumbled out of the room._

"_It'll be a long day all right," she muttered._

* * *

"…Annette?" Sidney cried, his wife standing but a mere twenty feet away. He ran to her, sweeping her off her feet, surprised to feel the warmth of her body against his. "Oh my god, it's you… It's you!" He set her down, his arms still wrapped tightly around her. Tears poured out of his eyes; Annette hastily wiped them away, having to blink back her own tears.

"Don't question it," she whispered, stealing a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure no one saw them. "Just come on."

Nodding, Sidney followed Annette down Caduceus' many halls, letting her take him where she willed.

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Chief Kasal?"

"What, he's not in his corner?" Tyler shrugged. "I haven't seen him."

"You need Sidney, Derek?" Greg asked. "I think he said he was leaving. Family holidays tend to upset him, so I'm not surprised he left."

"No, it's just…" Derek scratched the back of his head. "I'm a little worried about him. I've never seen him that openly upset, even when…"

"You mean even when I had GUILT?" Greg finished, smirking. "I know, and that's why you shouldn't blame him for anything he's said or done. He really doesn't mean any of it."

"Yeah, well, he has a pretty convincing 'mean it' act then," Tyler grumbled.

"I think I'm going to go find him. I want to make sure he isn't drowning himself with work, so if you two will excuse me..." Greg headed towards the door, but Derek and Tyler were right behind him.

"I'll help you look Dr. Kasal," Derek offered. "It's getting a little crowded in here anyways."

"And I'll just be tagging along!"

Laughing, Greg shook his head and said nothing as they made their way to Sidney's office.

* * *

Annette led Sidney into his office, pulling him into the middle of the room before he embraced her again, this time adding a kiss to the mix. Annette couldn't stop giggling as they pulled away, and as Sidney opened his mouth she shushed him. "Let's just dance, okay?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed one last time before they started moving to the music in their minds, forgetting everything but each other and this moment they shared. Sidney hummed along to the music, laughing as he spun his wife around before drawing her near and keeping her close.

Greg stuck his head into the room, his eyebrows shooting up as he saw Sidney dancing with someone who looked suspiciously like… _Annette? No freaking way…_

She winked at Greg before turning her attention to Sidney, who lifted her up. She squealed, yelling at him to put her down. Chuckling, Greg moved away from the door and turned to Derek and Tyler. "Let's go, and be quiet about it."

"But what's he doing in there? Is he… laughing?" Derek asked.

"Yes. Come on, let's get back to the party and give Sidney some space."

"But I wanna see!"

"Shut up Tyler."

"Make me, Stiles."

Derek and Tyler shared a laugh as they made their way back to the party, while Greg hung back long enough to say, "Merry Christmas Sidney. You too, Annette."

Greg then returned to the party, leaving Sidney and Annette to dance the night away as they always should have been able to.

* * *

**A/N: Cheesy story is cheesy! And I spent several hours writing this I could have used to finish my other Christmas fic! And I don't care because I want to write more with Annette!**

**Also, dance scenes… I don't like them. I really wish I could've added something festive to the dance between Sidney and Annette—nothing fancy, just SOMETHING, but oh well.**

**By the way, only Sidney and Greg could see/hear Annette. That's the only reason why Tyler didn't make a joke about Sidney hiding women in his office.**

**Also-Also, I call Sidney's wife Annette but because of the other fics I've read involving her, there were a few times in this I almost called her Victoria.**

**And now I will say goodnight because this A/N is going to be longer than the actual fic at this rate.**


End file.
